Bitter Hearts
by SharpestOfTheDull
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a young adolescent fights in an arena to face opponents to the death one after the next. Despite the endless torture on his mind, he continues to fight for the sole purpose of possibly reuniting with the one person who means anything to him; Alfred F. Jones. However, after catching up to him in the arena as another pawn, Arthur is faced the choice; Kill or be kill


A/N: Hello viewers :3 Here I give you an AU. See it? Take it. It's for you. It comes with one hug, cookie, and special shout-out per review C:

Anyway, the story is UsxUk, with a side of RusxPru, SpaxRoma, slight GerxRoma, OCxUk, mentions of SpaxIta, and GerIta. If you have a pairing you'd like to see here, just ask, I'll make sure to take it into consideration! ^^

Also, this is yaoi if you haven't noticed; no gender-bending, sorry. Though I promise nothing too bad, it's rated M for violence.

The story is slightly based of The Hunger Games, but only ever so slightly, as I have morphed it in so many ways :'D

Hmm... Long Author's Note is long... xD I have more to tell you... but I can't think of much, so I'll be a derp and put the warnings, Summary, Etc.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Action, mentions of Insanity, some topics that could be sensitive, such as Arthur wishing to just "End it all." This is AU, so Human names shall be used, if you see an unrecognizable name, it is most likely an OC. The story also switches POVs from time to time, but I'll make sure to alert you for the changes. The chapters can also skip from one period of time to another, but I'll make it noticeable ^w^

Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a young adolescent fights in an arena to face opponents to the death one after the next. Despite the endless torture on his mind, he continues to fight for the sole purpose of possibly reuniting with the one person who means anything to him; Alfred F. Jones. However, after catching up to him in the arena as another pawn, Arthur is faced the choice; Kill or be killed. Even though Arthur tries his best not to choose either, as the rulers of the game begin to get frustrated, what will he do? Slightly based off The Hunger Games.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia, The Hunger Games, or Alfred and Arthur, I only own the idea, blah blah blah.

The slight creak of metal echoed through the dark, rusting tunnel. The small framed creature stepped - gracefully, his metal armour clinking at every motion. The warrior perused the passageway for more opponents, who were the equals to victims; the fighter never was truly challenged by his set enemies. Despite his skinny body and short structure, this soldier was one of the most bet on in the mindless competition. The young man stopped abruptly and gazed upwards, spotting a spider-like creature. His sharp mind processed the monster in the few momentary seconds before a fight.

The creature had sixteen long, stretched legs protruding from one of its center body-parts. The long appendages ended with two large claws, seeping with a substance the soldier suspected to be poison. The body was of a purplish-black colour, perfect for concealing itself in dark areas. Moving up through the creature, it possessed a black head, decorated by eight greenish-yellow eyes following his every movement. The head was also accented by two massive yellow fangs, dripping with a similar substance from the claws.

The two pawns of the game met eye-contact and the fight erupted. The humanoid had his blade unsheathed in a matter of seconds, and the beast launched itself at the smaller.

With a large crash, the bug-like being fell. The battle was short, but bloody. The previously black tunnel was now soaked in a sticky, green, blood. The victor could practically hear the cheers and disappointed sighs of the onlookers. The sick species of various creatures that placed their fortunes on him were most likely celebrating and heading to the nearest bar, whilst the dead victim's voters were sobbing on the shoulders of their family as they have just lost such a large sum of money.

The survivor glared down at the lifeless creature through the rectangular opening in his helmet. His green eyes were the only part of his body visible to the public, the rest was covered by his silver helmet, and not even his mouth was shown. Of course, when this pointless game first began, the people were all shown a picture of the warrior. The short, messy blonde hair: the unusually large eyebrows: and finally the item that won over the first viewers; his determined smile.

However the human could not remain in his thought forever, he had other opponents to kill. After all, that is how his life will continue, and how it will end. Unfortunately for him, he remembered how he got stuck in this endless game. This game for other's entertainment, the one that forced him against other living, breathing souls, forcing them to fight against one another, this game was indeed cruel. The luxury of amnesia escaped his grasps. Unlike many other pawns in the game, he had not given into insanity, his past life still remained and almost broke him down multiple times.

His name is Arthur Kirkland. He grew up in the planet Britannia, and his best friend was a man named Alfred F. Jones. Throughout his life, Alfred took care of him after the assassination of his parents. After 4 years, they fell in love. One day, Alfred disappeared. Arthur became depressed. A man named Theodore Harrison found him on the street. Theodore appeared human-like, and found out that Arthur had an excellent magic skills, marksmanship, and swordsmanship. And, after two years of intense training, Arthur mastered these skills and gained trust for Theodore. However, Arthur found out that Theodore was lying, and was from a planet of soul-sucking demons, and was training Arthur for those competitions. Unfortunately, by the time Arthur realized this, it was all too late.

So here he is now, a weapon used to end the lives of countless others, one after one, until he himself is slain by one of the other competitors. And even after a year of this, the witnesses have not grown tired of him; they have not chosen to kill him off. His skills in the art of witchcraft have never once ceased the fire of interest in the monsters thought to be citizens. Arthur always though this so cruel; they cry once they lose a bet, but what about the families that are losing loved ones? Sometimes Arthur wished his death to be sooner. He had no family to cry for him, but he could never stop fighting. Some part of his soul still urged the hope he'd find Alfred again, so he has never given up.

But still, to this day, Arthur ponders if depending on Alfred's return is worth the tears of many.

**Arthur's POV**

I'm so selfish, I know I am. I'm wandering this ever-changing arena, slaying one living, breathing body after another, for what? To see my long lost friend who never even said good-bye. Well, he left a note saying his farewells, but for no reason. He promised he'd take care of me, he promised we would stay together, make through our lives together. Idiot.

The Idiot I'm desperately in love to, even after not seeing the slightest glimmer of his presence for three years. Excellent going, heart. My beating heart that I wish would just give up.

I launched my blade against the cold metal tunnel in frustration; making sure to avoid the sticky blood of my last victim. My victim, a life _**I **_took. I can't believe how damn selfish I always am! I let myself be a little entertainment piece in the crooks called 'men'. In this ridiculous armour, with its gold plating fit perfectly to my body, with its only weak areas being the crook of my neck and the crook of my elbows.

I did not mean that pun by calling the game-makers crooks earlier.

There I am at it once more; making jokes in a situation like this.

Snapping myself out of my degrading trance, I hear the clang of footsteps. Clang of footsteps. Clang. Footsteps.

Another human being.

I whisked around to see, in fact, another human, however much different from myself. To the greatest abilities I could see through my golden helmet and light blonde hair, I noticed his much more burly structure. He was wearing similar armour to mine, except of a much more silver colour. He had his blade unsheathed in a second, but seemed to be unwilling to make the first move. Foolish twit.

I quickly pulled out my blade from the metal, and charged at my new victim. Meeting his own sword with a loud ping, to the extent it hurt my ears; I quickly made another jab at the crook of his elbow. Idiotic Game-makers, assigning the same armour to creatures of the same genus and specie.

Or maybe they planned it this way to make us seem like blood-thirsty monsters to conceal the wrong they were doing. What am I kidding; it's only wrong to me because I was enlisted in here by my former friend and mentor; Theodore Harrison. Most people normally volunteer, from what I heard back as a teen, but I always believed they were forced there.

To my surprise, my attack at his elbow was quickly stopped as he reflected my blade with his own, and with immense strength launched me back a good 15 yards. Right into the sticky blood.

With much trouble, I was able to pull my feet out of the sticky substance to quickly avoid him. Heart racing, adrenaline pumping; how long has it been since my last contact with another human? A couple years at least. But I didn't let that stop me, as I made a quick slash at him. Despite a successful jab at his elbow, he seemed undeterred, as he launched his sword at me. I bent backwards quickly to avoid the attack, but my helmet was thrown off in the process.

In order to put some distance between us, I stumbled away quickly. However, it was as all his will to fight me stopped. Maybe it was my young face, messy hair, or forest green eyes, but the world seemed to stop for the enemy.

Apparently, I must have one hell of a face, because he threw down his sword to the dust. Interesting I may say. But my interest increased as he reached to remove his helmet. I wonder what he looked like.

I couldn't believe it.

In my shock, I hoarsely shouted one word with my unused voice

"Alfred…"


End file.
